


Life and Love: Agape

by makkachincrossing



Series: L Words [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Engagement, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachincrossing/pseuds/makkachincrossing
Summary: “Viktor…” he murmured as he pulled away gently from the kiss to cast his eyes up slightly, meeting mine again. “If I win gold at the Grand Prix final… will you marry me?”A memoir to begin forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! Thank you so much for being so supportive of my returning to writing fanfiction. I feel so welcome here on AO3 and in the YOI fandom.  
> If you haven't, please read parts 1 and 2 of my series "L Words" before diving into this one, there are mentions back to those in this one. 
> 
> Enjoy, and I hope that episode 12 is everything we are all hoping for!

_“He never fails to surprise me. Since I first saw his dancing, it’s been an unending chain of surprises…”_

I had bought him an engagement ring last month before his twenty fourth birthday in our short time apart during the Rostelecom Cup. While I waited for his flight to arrive from Moscow I spent the day in the city of Fukuoka with a recovering Makkachin, discovering the beauty of Japan and the kindness of her people. I had found a small jewelry store and I explained to the older woman behind the counter in my very broken Japanese that I was looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend. She helped me pick out a simple, beautiful band that I could imagine him wearing it for the rest of his life if I was so lucky to have him accept it. 

The ring was a constant, heavy weight in my pocket from the time I held Yuuri in my arms after he arrived at the airport to the Barcelona Grand Prix Final. I kept it tucked away during every daily practice at Ice Castle Hasetsu, waiting for the right moment to present it to him; perhaps for the one where he landed a quad flip flawlessly. We took sunset walks on the beach together, we laid in his childhood bed talking quietly, we touched passionately… though every moment by his side felt perfect, no moment felt quite right to ask him to stay beside me for the rest of our lives. 

But I watched in awe as he bought a golden band right in front of me in Barcelona and took me to the front steps of Avinguda de la Catedral. He peeled off my glove with shaking hands and slipped the band onto my right ring finger. I had been preparing to propose to him for weeks, and he had gotten there first on a whim. It was something I had always admired about him. Though he claimed to lack confidence and he convinced himself of that fact, he always took what he wanted. While stuttering and blushing, Yuuri told me it was an omamori; a prayer and a wish to win gold, a prayer and a wish to keep us together. 

I was speechless. 

“A-are you going to say something…?” His eyes sparkled above his red cheeks and under his glasses, searching for an answer in my face… 

It was the perfect moment, here, in the one he made for us. I took the golden band from my pocket and slid it onto his soft, beautiful finger. It glistened there even more breathtakingly than I had dreamed it would. “My wish for you… something you won’t have to think about.” I lingered, holding his hand and admiring his overwhelming beauty. “Show me the skating you can honestly say you liked the best tomorrow.” 

His smile could light up the world. The diamond tears in his eyes were more precious than anything else on this Earth. “I will.” 

“I know, _moyo zolotse_ …” I leaned in and gently kissed his lips. They were cold from the December air and sweet like only Yuuri’s were. 

“Viktor…” he murmured as he pulled away gently from the kiss to cast his eyes up slightly, meeting mine again. “If I win gold at the Grand Prix final… will you marry me?” 

I looked at him with all the love in my heart. I would marry him no matter what happened… But now he needed inspiration to win it all at the final. “Do your best tomorrow… because there is nothing I want more than to be your husband.” I hoped he wasn’t putting too much undue pressure on himself and conditions on our relationship… but as a coach I wanted him to be determined and have something to fight for. 

Yuuri pulled me into another loving kiss, tasting my lips gently with his tongue. As he became more confident and comfortable with himself and our relationship, so did his kisses. It was a pleasure and an honor to stay so closely by his side as he grew. I pulled him closer, kissing him back with just as much passion. My fiancé… 

After the most beautiful moment of my life we somehow ended up at dinner with Yuuri’s competitors, my heart and mind still blissful but… 

All became revealed that Yuuri didn’t remember last year’s Grand Prix banquet what so ever. He didn’t remember breakdancing with Yurio, pole dancing with Chris, or dancing the flamenco with me. And he certainly didn’t remember our mouths pressed together, tongues tangled, kissing and needing each other like oxygen or how we ground up on each other’s thighs and moaned for each other, rutting against each other’s slacks to incredible completion. 

He didn’t remember him asking me to be his coach, or me moaning for him in absolute bliss that I accept over and over again. 

My stomach hurt in embarrassed horror the entire walk back to the hotel. I wanted to vomit every time I thought of another moment I acted like a complete fucking idiot the past eight months because I assumed that he remembered the night I fell in love with him as vividly and fondly as I did. 

He didn’t remember that night after all of the times I moved close to touch him and his plush lips, or his soft hands… he didn’t remember that night the first time we made passionate love together or the first time we both revealed our feelings for each other. 

And he doesn’t remember that night now in the privacy of our hotel room as he changes out of his sweater and jeans into a pair of soft sweat pants and a worn Wayne State University shirt. The golden ring I gave him with all the love in my heart catches the light and shines when he moves. My nauseous stomach and blissful heart feel strange together. “I- Is that the university you went to in America?” I ask him. His head raises and bright chocolate eyes look at me through his glasses, I can see smeared fingerprints on the lenses when his head turns just right. 

He hums gently in agreement and zips on his black jacket over top of the t-shirt in question. “Yeah. In Detroit.” 

“What did you study?” My mouth feels dry.

“Dance, and I had a minor in journalism to help me improve my English.” He moves to sit beside me on the single bed we call “mine” but really, the lines had become blurred and don’t matter. We always end up in the same bed anymore, the other abandoned. There’s no gap between our hips or thighs when he joins me. He takes out his phone and pulls up his Instagram, scrolling to pictures from years ago from his time in America. I smile as he starts showing me. There were a few selfies of himself, but most of them are regrammed from Phichit+Chu.

I smile and he leans into me, letting me look at the photos. Training at the Detroit Skating Club, Yuuri asleep with his head on top of a textbook in a library… “How have you always been so cute?” I kiss the top of his head, feeling better having him so close. I didn’t fuck up that bad if, somehow, he still ended up here in my arms wearing my ring as I wore his. 

“V-Viktor…” I can’t see his face but I know he’s blushing. I chuckle, watching him scroll through his life in University, a time before I knew that such an angel existed in this world. 

I watch as the young Thai skater shows up in over half of the photos. “You and Phichit are very close, aren’t you?” I feel Yuuri nod in reply. 

“He was really the only friend I met in Detroit so we did everything together. We were roommates too.” 

It makes me happy that he wasn’t truly alone like Yuuri always said he felt back then. His mental illness told him things that simply weren’t true, but I am glad he is starting to realize that he is stronger than those false voices. I put my finger on one photo to prevent him from scrolling away. It was of Phichit and Yuuri in their dorm taking a selfie with three small hamsters, however, in the background I saw a too familiar face. “What’s that?” I point to the poster blurred in the background over a cluttered desk. It is obviously a photo of me, but honestly I have no memory of it ever been taken. 

I halfway expect Yuuri to dismiss it, but instead he replies gently and honestly. “It used to be my favorite picture of you…” 

“Used to?” I smile into his soft hair before he pulls away and sits up, but stays close. He taps into his photos, hundreds from the time I had spent in Hasetsu with him, and taps on one in particular like he didn’t even need to look for it; he’s gazed upon it so many times. 

I remember the day well when I see it. We had spent the entire day training at Ice Castle Hasetsu but I ended practice early to go to the beach with him and Makkachin. It was blissful and I felt like I was truly in heaven. Yuuri and I chased each other through cool water on the shore where the ocean just started to touch the sand. I remember I started dancing for him in the disappearing sun and he pulled out his phone to take a few photos…

Yuuri blushes as he tilts his phone toward me. A photo of me, dancing in the waves, heart soaring. The expression on my face doesn’t conceal at all how truly happy I was in that moment… All my life people told me how beautiful I am, but looking at this simple photo I finally believed them all. “This is my favorite photo of you now…” Yuuri shyly meets my eyes. 

I can’t help but blush as his soft eyes meet mine in such a tender, loving way, like I truly am the most beautiful person in the world. I lean in and kiss his plush, warm lips. They are the only lips I want to feel on mine for the rest of my days. I never want to stop feeling them against mine. “I love you…” I murmur against his mouth. 

“I love you too, Viktor…” He breathes against my lips and rests his forehead against mine. His gentle hand reaches up to touch my hair. 

“Can I ask you something…?” I reach to rest my right hand on his knee. Our eyes meet and my vision is filled with astounding chestnut brown. 

“Anything,” he replies and pulls back to give me his full attention. 

“I…” I feel my stomach tighten as I think about how much of an idiot I had been since the Sochi banquet, assuming so much of him… “If you don’t remember the banquet, then why did you skate my _Stay Close to Me_ program?” 

I can tell that the two don’t match up together in his mind but he answers my question before he considers asking his own. “I skated it because I was really depressed after losing at the GPF…” He lies his hand over mine, and I catch a glimpse of our rings glinting in the low light of the hotel room together. “I didn’t want to fall completely out of practice for the remainder of the season and I remembered that when I was younger Yuko and I would copy your skating together. That’s how I found out how fun skating is in the first place and I think that I lost that feeling for a while… So I decided I didn’t want to feel depressed anymore. I wanted to remember why I started all this… and that was all because of you.” 

I move my hand to lace my fingers with his. His hands are graceful and feminine and his fingers are made to fit in the spaces between my own. “I think out of everything I’ve done in my career… Grand Prix medals, World Championship medals, even my Olympic medal… My greatest accomplishment is inspiring you to come to the ice.” 

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri turns bright red and shoves me playfully. 

I can’t help but laugh. “What?!” 

“It’s embarrassing when you say things like that!” 

“Like how beautiful you are when you skate? Or how talented you are?” 

“Viktor!!” 

“Or how I fell in love with you the first night I met you?” 

I watch Yuuri’s eyes widen and immediately I turn bright red, realizing what I had just said. “I- I mean—“ 

“You… you fell in love with me the first night you met me?” His cheeks blossom red under the lenses of his glasses.

And just like that I’ve made a complete ass of myself once again. I collapse to the bed and hide my face in his lap. “I can’t recover from this…” I murmur. 

“See? It’s really embarrassing when you say things like that,” Yuuri chuckles and I feel him start to stroke my hair tenderly. I turn to look up at him, keeping my head rested in his lap as I turn over to lay on my back. He greets me with a loving smile that reassures me that everything is okay. Everything has always been okay. I smile bashfully back. “I must have not made a _complete_ drunk idiot of myself after all,” he tells me. 

“I’ve been to a ton of those parties… you made it the first one that was actually fun.” 

“Did I really breakdance with Yurio?” He asks. 

I nod against his lap. “And you pole danced with Chris.” I watch his throat bob as he swallows down his embarrassment. “Where did you learn to pole dance, anyway?” 

“I- I learned it in Detroit for fitness and toning… it seemed like fun. Nobody was ever supposed to know.” He looks away from my eyes shyly. 

“That’s how I found out about your Eros, Yuuri,” I reach up and touch his face to bring his gaze back to mine. “That and…” 

“And?” 

“We danced the flamenco for my dance off. The condition was if you won I would become your coach.” I smile at him.

“S-so I won?” He looks as if puzzle pieces were starting to connect in his mind to make a bigger picture of how the whirlwind of our last eight months together began. 

“I think I won, since I asked you to come upstairs with me and you agreed.” 

“I- I what?!” 

“We only made it to the elevator and our tongues were down each other’s throats.” I grin up at him, watching his face turn bright red back to his ears. “Then we dry humped each other. I was practically begging to be your coach then.” 

Yuuri presses his hands to his heated cheeks in what I guess is an attempt to cool them off. “W-was I… I mean… D-did…?” 

“I came in my four thousand dollar Armani suit. Hard.” I reply. Yuuri turns the color of borscht. 

“I’m _so_ sorry!!” 

“That was the best orgasm I had ever had up to that point. Don’t be sorry.” I never wanted him to be sorry for that night. 

“S-so the phone number that was on my arm…” His eyes widen in realization.

“Mine.” I smile up at him widely. 

Yuuri groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, pushing his glasses up to his hairline. “I’m such an idiot…” 

“You’re perfect.” I reach up to rest my hand on the side of his neck. I feel him shiver. “But I thought you were calling out to me when you skated _Stay Close to Me_ … That’s why I flew to Kyushu. I wanted to be with you and I thought you wanted to be with me… It all worked out.” 

“This explains so much…” He says, words muffled by his hands. 

“Yuuri it’s okay, everything worked out.” 

“All those times I turned you down for dates, and I just washed your number off my wrist and I don’t _remember_ … what can I do to make it up to you?” He let his hands fall away from his face, his eyes glistening with threatening tears. 

“Yuuri…” I sit up and face him. “It’s okay…” 

“I- I’m so sorry if I hurt you… I didn’t mean to…”

“I know, darling, I know…” I didn’t want him to cry. Not on this beautiful night…

“T-there has to be _something_ I can do to make it up to you…” 

“Yuuri, you don’t have to—“ 

“Please!” He’s looking at me with begging eyes, asking me for help. He will never forgive himself if I don’t… 

I take his hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over his soft knuckles. “There is one thing…” He looks up at me hopefully. “That night… I asked you for a slow dance and you turned me down.” I stand and take him by the hands, pulling him to his feet. “Will you dance with me now?” 

He looks relieved which settles the squeezing in my chest. Yuuri nods and I take out my phone to find a suitable song for our private dance. I smile as I see the title of the perfect song. “You know… the last time I skated to this, I was thinking of you the whole time.” I press play and I see Yuuri smile at the familiar aria of _”Stay Close to Me.”_

_“Sento una voce che piange lontano…”_

Yuuri sighs and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I do the same, letting my arms drape around his small frame and gently, we rock back and forth in a slow, small circle in our bare feet. 

At the time I had this song written for me I told the composer I wanted a non traditional love song, a love song for someone who was alone but, somehow, finds his love existing in the same kind of loneliness. From this inspiration came the aria that would later come to express the only true love I had ever known in my life. 

True love in the form of quiet early mornings on virgin ice. Of warm cups of tea from a shared thermos while we talk about what we will practice that day. Of bleeding blisters on feet that worked too hard, and of gentle foot massages. Of walks on the beach side by side. Of kisses in the darkness of his childhood bedroom between worn sheets. Of sharing warm baths together and washing each other’s hair. Of quiet naps on international flights in cramped coach seats. Of passionate moans as we make love in an unfamiliar bed far away from everything familiar except the ice and each other. 

Of leaving behind everything I’ve ever known for the sake of happiness, life and love. For him. 

I hold Yuuri tighter as we sway. He’s warm in my arms, an anchor to everything beautiful in my world. I feel his fists ball around handfuls of my sweater and I smile against his thick jet black hair. It is my most sincere wish that he knows how truly precious he is to me and to everyone who loves him. I know how hard it is for him to convince himself of the love that surrounds him, but I will be here for the rest of my life to remind him every moment. 

I swear, Yuuri, you will never feel lonely or unloved ever again…

As if he has read my mind, he lifts his head and presses his lips to mine. 

_”Dalla speranza nascerà, l’eternità…”_

The kiss melts into passion as our lips part and tongues find each other to fall into their own slow dance. They meet with practiced familiarity, tasting each other as Yuuri reaches for the hem of my sweater. He breaks the kiss and pulls it over my head. “Yuuri…?” 

“Make love to me…” he murmurs.

_“I battiti del cuore, si fondono tra loro…”_

He relieves me of the rest of my clothes, leaving me bare save for the golden engagement ring on my right ring finger. I return the favor, carefully undressing him and savoring every moment, touching every ripple of muscle, crevice of stretch mark, the mountains of his sharp hip bones… our clothes fall into a pool together at our feet. 

“I’ll take care of you… just relax tonight, _moyo zolotse…_ ” I tell him gently, running a thumb over his swollen lips. Tomorrow is the day he has been working for tirelessly for months… His expression protests the suggestion a little, but he lays back on the bed against the pillows without a word, silently agreeing. He needs all of his strength tomorrow. Strength and inspiration. 

I wander to my luggage and pull out a bottle of lubricant. We had tried many things together in the duration of our relationship, but I wanted him to have something special to look back on during his Eros program tomorrow… I join Yuuri back in bed and crouch over him, bending to kiss him again. My mouth is aching for his. 

Yuuri’s hands stroke down my back and waist, so familiar in their touch save for the barely-there firmness of the ring on his right ring finger. The feeling makes me swell with pride. My fiancé… We are going to be married…

I smile as my nose bumps his glasses and he chuckles. “Sorry,” he apologizes and smiles at me. I carefully remove his glasses and set them gently aside on the nightstand. 

“I’m sorry for smudging them,” I respond with a small chuckle of my own and touch a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Yuuri… I want to try something different tonight…” I look down at him and he looks back up at me curiously. “You’ll like it, I promise.” 

“We’ve never done something I haven’t liked.” He smiles up at me reassuringly, complete trust in his dark eyes. 

“Me either…” I lean down and give him a tender kiss before sitting back up and dribbling a little lubricant onto my index and middle finger. Yuuri is blushing as he watches me. I lean back a little and shiver as I touch my own puckered entrance with my fingers, the cold lube pushing goosebumps out of my skin. With a gasping moan I sink my own fingers deep inside of me, never leaving Yuuri’s eyes. 

“V-Viktor…” Yuri is watching me, pupils blown in arousal and fascination. 

“I- I need you inside me, darling…” I moan, looking down at him between my thighs as my own fingers work the lube inside myself. It’s tight… I’ve never had more than one finger inside. Yuuri is panting already just from watching. I’ve never felt so alluring in all my years. 

I watch as Yuuri raises his hand to touch his fingers to my mouth, then gently pushes inside my lips. I instinctually suck and lick at them, caressing them with my tongue. I’m surprised when he pulls away after only a moment, a crystal strand of saliva connecting my lips and his fingers a half moment more before breaking. “Let me…” he murmurs. 

I obey as I feel his hand rest on the curve of my ass and I take my own hand away to brace for him, fingers gripping the white sheets on either side of his shoulders. His two fingers sink into me, and I gasp as he pushes his knuckles past the resisting ring of muscle. 

“Is it okay…?” He asks, his cheeks and nose rosy below his shining carnelian gaze. 

“It’s perfect… keep going…” I ask him breathlessly. 

He obeys, pumping them carefully inside. I can tell he’s being cautious of his fingernails, not wanting to hurt me even for an instant. I have no idea how I had become so lucky to have him… To always have him. I lean down to rest my forehead against his, concentrating on the beautiful new sensations he is gifting to me. 

Before I can open my mouth to beg for more, he adds a third finger and I moan out his name against his mouth. “You’re so beautiful, Viktor…” He murmurs in reply and tilts his head up to kiss the crook of my nose. “I could watch you forever like this…” 

“W-we have forever now, _zolotse_ …” I touch the side of his face with my right hand, letting my ring drag down his jaw lovingly. He smiles at me. It’s a tender smile, one that I have only seen him give to me in moments of passion like these… I wonder what will steal my breath away first, his fingers or his lips. 

“Y-Yuuri…!” I moan, arching my back until our abdomens touch as he starts fanning his three fingers out inside of me, prepping me as best he can. He seems to know exactly what he’s doing with how familiar his fingers seem inside of me. “H-have you—“ My words catch in my throat as he twists his fingers. I try again. “H-have you done this before?” 

Yuuri nods. “By myself.” The thought of the younger skater with his own fingers pushed inside him up to his knuckles makes my cock twitch. I grunt as he pushes his fingers as far into me as he can manage, as if he’s searching for something. His eyes are sparkling as if he is.

Though I have no idea what he’s searching for, I know the _exact_ moment he finds it when every muscle in my body tenses and I moan out in absolute pleasure. Yuuri is grinning under me as he massages the spot. “O-oh g-god…” I thrust back into his hand. “Y-Yuuri…”

“You’re so tight, Viktor…” He purrs, eyes glinting amber in the low light. “I can tell you’ve never done this before…” 

I reach between our bodies to find his fully erect cock and pump it in my hand. I’m glad that he is so aroused watching me. “I- I need you inside… p-please, Yuuri…” 

He pulls his fingers out of me obediently, sending chills up my spine. I sit up and he places his hands on my hips, positioning me where he wants while I brace myself on his bent knees. I feel the throbbing head of his cock at my thoroughly prepped entrance and I know I won’t last much longer. “Sit,” he tells me, looking straight through my eyes and into my soul. 

I obey, breaking eye contact and throwing my head back as I slowly impale myself on his long cock. I can hear his voice, distant in my passion, encouraging me until I finally sit completely on his lap. “Y-you’re so _tight_ ,” he moans beneath me. 

“I- I’ve never… y-you’re the first…” I can’t even think in complete sentences let alone speak in them. I thought I had already felt the greatest pleasures ever known at the hands of Yuuri Katsuki, but this was almost too much. I couldn’t concentrate on his length throbbing between my hips or else I would come instantly. 

He shifts his hips under me and digs his heels into the sheets to start thrusting up into me. I moan out and tense, and he gives my thigh a stroke of encouragement. “R-relax… d-don’t squeeze o-or it will hurt y-you.” 

I try my hardest to relax, but every thrust up into me sends fireworks through every one of my nerves. I can’t help but think that my inexperienced tensing can’t be too bad for Yuuri, especially when he digs his short fingernails into my thighs and thrusts up into me, finding the perfect tempo. I bounce on his lap when I figure out his time signature. The springs in the hotel bed groan underneath us while Yuuri and I sing for each other in grunts and moans, a sacred sonata meant for only our ears. 

I fight down my orgasm, wanting so badly to come at the feeling of his passionate heat bursting inside me. “C-come i-inside me… p-please Yuuri…” I bend over him, feeling his desperate panting against my sweating face. I couldn’t tell if it was his heartbeat I was hearing, mine or, perhaps, it was both of us in perfect harmony with each other… 

His fingers suddenly clamp down on my thighs and he holds me tightly down on his lap. “V-Viktor!!” He screams out, voice cracking as I feel the unmistakeable sensation of his orgasm filling me to the brim. I take my cock into my hand and give it two fast strokes before my orgasm meets me with blinding force. 

My vision whites out like a Siberian blizzard, nothing existing except for you in the entire world. Here, instead of bitter cold and stinging wind I’m enveloped in warmth and absolute ecstasy. Yuuri’s hands on my thighs keep me from completely losing all sense of reality until, finally, I collapse on the mattress at his side. 

“Viktor…” I hear my name gently in his voice as I slowly gain back reality. “Viktor…?” He strokes my hair and I open my eyes, his soft smile greeting me. 

“T-that was… incredible…” I pant, reaching out to touch his neck. Long ropes of my seed rested on his neck and chest. I reach over his shoulder to the nightstand and take a handful of tissues to clean him with. 

“V-Viktor… you don’t have to…” Yuuri weakly touches my wrist, but I shake my head. 

“Please let me… I want to…” He nods weakly and watches my hand move carefully over his torso, wiping away the white trails of my passion I had covered him in. “You do wondrous things to me, Katsuki Yuuri… Its incredible…” 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” He smiles blissfully. 

“Really?” I run a tissue gently over his neck. “Why didn’t you ask…?” 

“I knew you would ask when you were ready… I didn’t want to rush you.” Yuuri runs his fingers through my damp bangs, pushing them out of my eyes. 

“Thank you…” I finish cleaning myself off of him and pull the blankets over the both of us. He drapes his arm over my waist as I settle in close to him. “I… I’ve had lovers before but… I guess I never let myself think about all of the possibilities before you…” 

“Why not?” He asked, eyes curious, exhausted and blissful. 

“Because…” I rest my arm over his waist to rub his back, slick with sweat. “You were the one who made me realize there is more to my life than skating… I want to think about all of the possibilities between us…”

Yuuri nods, smiling. “I’m glad I could help you as much as you’ve helped me…” 

“You’ve helped me more than you will ever know, my darling…” I smile tenderly at him before leaning over his shoulder to turn off the lights. 

Silently, we breathe together, holding each other in the darkness with the lights of Barcelona peeking into witness our love. “Viktor…?” 

“Hm…?” I hum but don’t open my eyes, feeling a feather-light press of lips to my mouth. 

“I’m going to do my best tomorrow. I’ll show the world how much I love you…”

“I know you will, _moyo zolotse…”_

_I have absolute faith in what you decide, Yuuri…_


End file.
